whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
IRA vs. Taliban
IRA vs. Taliban is the 9th episode and 1st season finale of the TV Show Deadliest Warrior. The show pitted the Irish Republican Army or IRA against the Taliban. In the end the IRA come out victorious. Warrior Intro's: "The Taliban: Hard line religous extremists, who backed their beliefs with bullets." "The Irish Republican Army: Unstoppable urban guerillas, who waged a bloody, savage war for Irish independence." WHO IS DEADLIEST? Personal and Weapons Taliban Team: Fahim Fazli and Alex Sami. IRA Team: Skoti Collins and Peter Crowe. Weapons: Simulation Overall Winner: IRA Battle Taliban IRA The battle starts with five Taliban militia climbing over a small hill leading to an abandoned car lot. They survey the area for potential targets. Meanwhile, an IRA squad is sneaking through the lot, using the cars as cover. The Irish Republican Army leader leads his four men through the lot, but wind up running into the Taliban. Both sides manage to get off one kill with each of their assault rifles, the AK-47 and the AR-15 ArmaLite. . Both teams scramble and run off in different directions. A Taliban member runs from an IRA man in between two cars. As the IRA man begins to catch up, he steps on a PMN mine and is killed by the explosion. . The Taliban soldier escapes, but runs into an IRA member wielding an LPO-50 Flamethrower. He is set on fire and desperately tries to shoot in random directions, but dies before he can make a hit. . Another Taliban member runs up and shoots the flamethrower's gas tank, causing it to explode and kill the IRA soldier. . Another IRA man runs in between the cars, but is spotted by a Taliban member. He pulls out his RPG-7 Rocket Launcher and fires a rocket at the IRA man, killing him. . The IRA leader slowly enters a run-down trailer, keeping an eye out for the Taliban. He opens a closet door and sees a hand holding an AK-47. He quickly moves to avoid the gunfire, and then pulls out the Taliban boss from the closet. The two get into a fight, with the Taliban boss throwing the IRA leader against the cupboards. Outside, the Taliban member with the rocket launcher sees the two men and prepares another rocket. The IRA leader pushes the Taliban boss against the wall and knocks him to the floor, then looks out the window just in time to see the Taliban member with the RPG-7 pointed right at the trailer. He quickly runs out of the trailer, leaving the Taliban boss inside. The Taliban member outside fires the rocket, unaware that the IRA leader left without the Taliban boss. The Taliban boss gets up and sees the rocket flying towards the trailer, leaving only enough time to scream in terror before the trailer explodes. . The other Taliban member pulls a bayonet off his AK-47 and runs after the IRA leader. The IRA leader turns and fires his slingshot, but misses. The Taliban man catches up and tries to stab him, but the IRA leader swings a car door in his face. The two struggle to gain control of the bayonet and the IRA leader gains the upper hand, stabbing the Taliban man in the throat. . A final Taliban member rushes in with his own AK-47 and tries to shoot the IRA leader. He picks up an ArmaLite from a fallen IRA man and runs from the Taliban member, trying to shoot him as well. The chase leads to a broken-down bus. The IRA member runs into the bus and pulls out a nail bomb. He sticks it next to the exit in the back and gets out. As the Taliban member enters the bus, the IRA member blocks the exit with the Armalite. The Taliban member tries to open the door, but is unable to do so. The IRA member begins taunting him with the remote and then runs away. The Taliban member sees the bomb and tries harder to open the door. The IRA leader runs to a safe spot, then presses a button on the remote. The bomb begins beeping, then explodes and kills the last Taliban member. . The IRA leader raises his fist and yells "Éire!" (Ireland) in victory.